The Elite
by Evie-Cullen
Summary: What if you knew a change was coming? What if you were a part of it? The change would affect the life of every being alive.They are The Elite, born and bred for it, in which one group of privillaged individuals will gain power. . . Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Six Disciplines

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be something different than the others. My cousin is a bit into theories and this particular one caught my attention. I can say however that neither my family nor I are affiliated in any way with this group if it is out there. I just thought that it would make for a good story. I don't share the beliefs or ideas that will be expressed in this fic. It wont be completely dark, I will put fluff and humor into the story, there has to be some light in it. I honestly hope you enjoy it, this first chapter will be short. The following will begin to start getting longer.**

**Summary:**

What if you knew a change was coming? What if you were a part of it? The change would affect the life of every being alive. They are The Elite, born and bred for it, in which one group of privileged individuals will gain power and wealth that is not to be questioned. A society as old as politics themselves will be what it all comes down to. The fall of life as it is known and the rise of something that is to be feared.

"**Of all the means I know to lead men, the most effectual is a concealed mystery. The hankering of the mind is irresistible." - ****Dr. Adam Weishaupt**

**The Elite**

**Chapter One**

**The Six Disciplines**

Military

Government

Spiritual

Scholarship

Leadership

Science

The six disciplines, they have been drilled into me since I could remember.

"People like us Edward, they aren't made we're born. Others can only wish to be us." This is something I have heard numerous times and have memorized. When I was younger it never made sense. Then when I understood the mechanics of what it took to make another human being I was confused. People were made that way. How could my father be right? It wasn't until I was eighteen that I fully understood what he meant.

Now here I was at twenty-six with a Ph D in business. Sitting behind my desk as the CEO of a major empire if not the biggest empire known to man.

There was an agenda. There had been one since before my father was born or his father or his father. Since the beginning of our bloodline the agenda had been put in place and a direct result of it was my upbringing.

Always the best schools, the best tutors, the best everything, and nothing was ever lacking what most learned by the end of their college careers I knew by the time I was done with middle school. My life was run with military precision, my fitness was like military training; everything I did was planned with military tactic. I knew the ins and outs of any world government, so much so that if I had wanted to run for president I could win and wouldn't need a whole cabinet or anyone to help me run the damn country. I knew the bible by heart and attended church like any good catholic does. I was always captain of any team or club I joined I showed leadership qualities from an early age. When it came to the scientific world I was steps ahead of any lead scientist.

I was the eldest son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen - Force followed by my sister Rosalie, a few minutes younger and my brother Jasper who was three years younger. All of us raised the same way. All of it put aside we were truly spoiled children we were nurtured like no other, affection was never missing we were an affectionate bunch. Ruthless but incredibly affectionate amongst us.

"Mr. Cullen, we have the polls results in. Do you want to look at them now?" These things determined what needed to be tweaked in the programs we had running but at the moment I had financial things to look at. The way the economy was faring it was going to make the plan roll into effect sooner rather than later. I wasn't sure everything was in place yet and ready for what was to come.

I was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-Force. Everything went my way, I knew what I wanted and I got it.

The world was my playground.


	2. Chapter 2: Shock to The System

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine its all Steph's I'm just making the characters do stuff.**

**"The real truth of the matter is, as you and I know, that a financial element in the larger centers has owned the Government ever since the days of Andrew Jackson."**

**A letter written by FDR to Colonel House, November 21st, l933**

**The Elite**

**Chapter Two**

Money doesn't sleep; it stops for no one or anything not even church.

I didn't care that my Italian leather shoes were making noise as I made my way to where my family was sitting. The annoyed looks didn't faze me or the fact that father Banner stopped midway through a passage while his stare was fixed on me.

" 'Cle Ewie!" a small head of dark hair ran into my legs causing a few to laugh out in the silence. Picking up my niece I took my seat and motioned for Banner to begin again. "How's my favorite girl today? Look at how pretty you look in your dress."

"Come here princess, Edward why the hell are you late?" my father took Emma from me and handed her back to Jasper. "Money." I sat through the boring lecture because that was for the most part how I viewed these things. The only thing that really interested me was when they would get to Revelation I would pay rapt attention. I found it amusing how these people really believed it would go down like that. I would like to give props to whoever wrote it though they were quite creative.

In truth it would be like a perfectly orchestrated dance of fear and panic and the hours are ticking.

When we were dismissed we made our way out the large wooden doors and allowed for people to talk to my parents and gush over Emma and Rosalie's huge stomach. My sister looked like a damn whale, I was not used to it. She was bitchy before, right now it was wise to steer clear but I still liked to poke fun at her. The moment I see Tanya Denali and her family making their way to us that is my cue to leave. "Edward? Where are you going? I thought you would join us for lunch." I turned and gave my mom a smile. "I'll be there soon I just have some work to take care of. It shouldn't take long." I made my way to where my car was parked noting that Jasper was nowhere in sight. "When I pull up you better be right there ready to get in the car. If I have to put up with Tanya it wont be pretty for you."

When I pulled up he got into the car calmly. "You're a pussy Edward. Why did you fuck her in the first place?" If there was anything I regret in my life was exactly that. Fucking Tanya Denali. She was built like a model all legs, breasts and ass, tiny waist included. It was fine at first but then she began with the clinginess and that's when I cut her off. I wasn't about to settle down or tie myself down to any one woman. She just doesn't seem to understand that.

I revved the engine and began weaving in and out of traffic.

When we made it to the warehouse I parked outside of the main doors and neatly laid my jacket on my seat. There was no need to get it dirty. As I strode in several men nodded in my direction but my attention was only focused on the single seat in the middle of wooden boxes stacked. Sweat already had soaked through his shirt then again he had been here for two days already. His eye was swollen shut with dry blood streaked on his face. His one eye widened when he saw me, fucker knew he was in trouble I could hear my brother's laughter behind me the scene was a little amusing but I wasn't here for amusement.

"Hello Dennis. Do you know why I am here today?"

"N-n-n-n-oo Mr. Cullen."

"Come on Dennis, you're a smart man. You at least have an idea." I unbuttoned my shirt and handed it to Jasper who placed it on a hanger.

"I don't like that answer much not when I know you are lying to me." I took my seat directly in front of him enjoying the way he squirmed under my watch. "What was the most important condition in the contract?"

"Th-th-at this be at the top of my priorities and that it be kept in the utmost secrecy and confidentiality. That no one outside of myself and your family were to find out specifics about the project." I nodded as I looked past him.

"Now, Dennis correct me if I'm wrong. Did you or did you not allow someone from your family into the compound and told them all the specifics and the purpose of not only the project in the mid west but also about the one out west? This family member is a member of the press are they not?" he's refusing to answer me and looks away. "It's a simple yes or no answer Dennis."

"I didn't know anything Mr. Cullen." The human instinct of preservation is an interesting thing it will make you lie through your teeth. You will lie through your teeth even though you know the other person already knows the truth. All in hopes to be able to breathe another breath. "Funny, maybe I should go have a talk with Kaitlyn. Maybe she will be a little more willing to answer my questions?" I already knew he has taken her. Just like I knew that she was an intern at FOX NEWS.

"FINE! I did. I took Kaitlyn. Please just, just leave her alone do what you will to me but leave her alone."

"What did you show your daughter Dennis?" Jasper handed me my loaded gun. "Dennis?"

"I don't remember. I don't" walking around my chair I shook my head. "Wrong answer Dennis."

His cries and the echoes of the gunshot rang out giving me a sick sense of satisfaction.

"What did you show her Dennis?"

"I showed her the location and the way in." I warned him of the repercussions if he was to ever break any part of the contract and he broke the most important one. "You'll be seeing her soon Dennis. In fact your whole family will be together soon." Just as he was about to protest a single shot rang and he slumped over. "Benjamin, get me Kaitlyn. Call me the minute you touch down." I looked down on my shoe to see drops of blood on them. "Benjamin, also start a fire!"

When I reached my Hennessey Venom I reached into the car and took out a fresh pair of shoes identical to the ones I was about to burn. Jasper approached me shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "You still wondering why dad won't step down and hand it over to you?" ignoring him I put on my shoes and stood straight looking into his eyes. "Jazz if he wanted someone cool and collected don't you think you would be the one given the title? Yet you gave it up." To anyone else I probably sounded like a complete asshole speaking to my brother like I was. But I knew why he gave it up and I didn't blame him. When Jasper met Alice I knew what would happen, I remember clearly when he told my dad he couldn't be next in line. He didn't want to leave Alice in a world where he didn't exist, and now three years later he had a second little reason and I know he made the right choice, as did my dad. I lived and breathed for this shit. "Now go on home to that damn good reason. And tell ma that I'll be there soon."

After stopping by my place and changing into a sweater I headed to my parents place. My father was waiting for me outside the door not even taking me inside he walked me to his office where we took a hidden door. "Edward come with me. Don't ask questions when it comes to your area cover what you know." When we reached his underground office I hid my surprise when I saw all the heads of the families including some from Europe but most importantly Charles Swan. He was single handedly the most important banker in the organization he was the main financial guy. In my opinion the only man who really mattered. This was the man I looked up to aside from my father. If he was here it only meant one thing. Things were changing. Just as I took my seat he finished up his speech.

"The economy seems to not have a way to improve now. The stock market is continuously losing what it gains. Which is something we knew would come. It is something of our doing. Now if we can give our attention to Edward Force. He can give us a bit more information of what is going on. Mr. Force?"

"Thank you, Mr. Swan. He is correct the dollar is losing its power. What was once considered to be the most powerful currency in the world may be something that ceases to exist in the near future. Other currencies such as the yen and euro continue to gain over the dollar its occurring slowly but increasing in speed, which is leading to things moving faster than planned. Of course all of our making through the lending and creating of debts that we know they can't possibly repay, the housing problem in the U.S. also of our making. What we didn't count on was that it would ultimately bring the downfall sooner that we expected. For now we can stimulate the economy by creating more jobs and putting more money into circulation but that would only be a temporary fix. The fall would only be delayed." I could see the nod of understanding from the room. "It is now that the new world currency should be made a reality. Planning for it should begin promptly. It is my advice for this to be put into motion now so that when the time comes we are fully prepared." I was aware of some drafts that were available but other than that it hadn't been settled about which would be chosen. I knew what my preference was but to each their own.

When I took my pause was when the protests began.

"Yes! I know its been done before. Your protests are justified but do we want it to happen at this accelerated rate? Are we truly ready to deal with everything? We just got polls and while yes they are an improvement there are still groups and areas that we have yet to be improved on. Our task is not an easy one if it were I'm sure our ancestor's would have carried everything out already. While yes it is our goal to bring the unemployment rates higher we do not want to raise them high enough to the point where there would be civil unrest. Our military is barely getting to the point where they could handle something of the magnitude that is to be expected. That is why I propose to create a number of jobs not enough to dwindle the number of unemployed but enough to give them a sense of false reassurance. Eventually those jobs will disappear as well and when they do we will be ready. We will be ready, and we will do what has to be done. We can roll our plans out and begin the change. All the patience will pay in a few years time."

When I was done I stood silently in a corner watching everything. Occasionally Charles would turn my way and stare at me, but I would ignore it. The meeting ended and all the men found their way out as if nothing had happened. I headed straight to the kitchen I was fucking hungry that meeting was certainly not in my plans even if I was confused as to why Charles Swan was here he never came to anything. He was elusive. If he wasn't in a way my boss I would think he was a fucking unicorn.

"Princess!" I picked Emma up as soon as I got into the kitchen her laughter filling the space. "Where is Grandma hiding the damn cookies?!" Alice gave me a stern look. Apparently I wasn't supposed to use that kind of language around her. In my opinion she wouldn't pick anything up she didn't want to.

I hit the damn jackpot, I found my cookies.

"One for you, Princess and two for me." I sat her down on the counter and got us some milk. "You know Edward . . . if you found yourself a nice girl you could have as many of those as you want." She pointed to Emma who was currently trying to stuff her mouth with the giant cookie. I may be the biggest asshole known to man but my niece looked adorable trying to eat that cookie. Alice was like my mother they wanted to see me settled down with kids. I often wondered if I should have them institutionalized they knew better than to hope for that. "The day that happens my home will freeze over. It wont happen ever Alice I don't need that I never have and never will." She looked like she knew something and I didn't like it. "Edward, Alice! Its time to eat." As quick as she appeared my mom disappeared. "Don't count it out yet, a-s-s. Come on Emma lets go eat." With Emma on her hip she disappeared as well.

When I walked into the dining room I saw the ever-elusive Charles. We had a fucking unicorn over for dinner. I sat through piercing stares for forty five goddamn minutes. It was one thing during the meeting I considered it the "Say hello to your replacement, Unicorn" stare but now it was just ticking me off. Someone kicked me in the shin and I already knew it was Jasper so I kicked him back. " 'Cle Ewie!" No violence in front of the minor. "Come on up Princess." I finished feeding her my own appetite gone to hell while my father, mother, and Charles continued talking and the latter continued to stare.

My phone buzzed.

_We're back._

"Emma, I'm going to leave you here with your Aunt Rosie O.K. I have to go." At such a young age she already understood, she didn't fuss she sat in my chair, kissed my cheek, and began an animated conversation with my sister. She knew that at any given point her grandfather, father or uncle would need to leave to do something. I gave Jasper a look and he knew what it meant I didn't need to explain myself. "I'm sorry Ma we have to go. Something came up. It was nice meeting you Charles."

I ran up to change into black pants and a black sweater with some boots and headed down to my Z4.

As I strode over to the cabin Benjamin walked up to me.

"Sir. We got lucky she had visitors." When I opened the door to the cabin there were five people in chairs. This was why Benjamin was my go to. Dennis' whole family and Kaitlyn's boyfriend were there. It was fucking Christmas.

The blindfolds were all taken off and the moment they were the boyfriends head dropped and blood landed on her mother. "Kaitlyn I don't play around so it would do you well to not fucking make things harder than they have to be. He had it easy, I can drag things out." She looked at me defiantly but that all changed the moment the gun was pointed at her younger brother. "Who have you talked to and where have you saved what you know Kaitlyn?" She knew she could say anything and she would still not make it out of here alive and neither would her mother or brother. You could tell she had made that discovery in the way she eyed me. "I know who and just what you are Edward Cullen. We're better off meeting our end here than waiting to see exactly how you and your kind work out your plans." She grinned. I could feel my temper coming to the surface. My back was to her and I could still hear a form of triumph in her voice.

Jasper shook his head amused. "It doesn't end with me. Those files are in the hands of a group of people that you cant touch." That was it. I shot both mother and brother at short range

I had a stress reliever waiting for me that I could kick out in the morning when I was done. She knew to not expect anything from me. Ever.

"Edward, I need to see you in the Office" today was proving to be a long damn day and it was getting on my nerves. Having to deal with that moron and his family today was the last fucking drop to my already overflowing cup. I made my way back to my parents house blowing past stop lights and signs. I had plans and this was seriously cutting into them.

Carlisle has his 'Don't fuck with me face' on and even though I'm 29 and Edward fucking Cullen, he still fucking scares me. Tonight he means business. "You know who we are. You know what we do. Right now it will do you well to remember that your ancestors started this, above all family comes first, and we will see it through. Most importantly you will see this through." His next words were like a bucket of ice cold water being poured over me. He didn't beat around the bush, he didn't rip the band aid off slowly. "You have to get married before you turn thirty in May." He raised his voice sensing my rebuttal coming. "IF you do not get married YOU FORFEIT everything you have worked for your whole life."

I was not going to give everything up so that the fucking dog took over what was mine. The Russians would not touch what was mine without getting their hands cut clean off. I had a few months to find someone. I didn't have to like them or even care for them we could sign a contract where everything is outlined and after I get what I want we can amicably split . . . but she doesn't leave with anything of mine.

"I have four months to find someone. . ."

"No, you don't. Our families already arranged for your marriage when she was born." this set me off. I thought that this was some random change the assholes in charge had made to put the Russians up top. My parents have been aware of this since I was a child. "Just how old is she?" what if she's the fucking ugly duckling that never turned into a damn swan. I was a good looking motherfucker it wouldn't be believable. "She is 25."

"Yeah, she's 25 and looks like fucking Bilbo. Just fucking great I get to marry fucking Bilbo with the fucking hairy feet."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, shut your mouth right this instant." My mom burst open the doors and had three people following her. I could feel my cock begin to stir and my pants getting tighter when I saw her. She was the furthest thing from fucking Bilbo Baggins. I willed my erection to go down because I had already tried to get into those pants and failed.

Isabella Swan.

Every son of a bitch wanted her and none had the fucking privilege to have her. Not even me.

She must have heard my Bilbo rant because she is fuming and fucking hell if she isn't beautiful with her hair down, tight painted on jeans, shirt and blazer.

"Fuck you Weasley! Its not like I want to marry a fucking ginger who is full of himself. Well, I have something to attend to. It was nice seeing you Carlisle and Esme, thank you for having us over." She sneered at me as she turned around and stormed out her heels clicking on the marble floor.


	3. Chapter 3: The Contract

Gathering my things together as I got ready to head out for the day I was still incredulous about what I would be forced to do. I knew that at some point it would come down to something like that but I never thought they would be that idiotic.

My parents knew something as well there was no doubt about it, particularly my father. He always seemed a little too happy with the fact that I never really did the relationship thing. Though that could come from the point of him being my father and me being 'daddy's little girl'. The moment I set foot in the facility Alec gives me an amused look. This guy had been assigned to me from the moment I turned 16 he was there last night he knows what happened and didn't stop laughing even as I got out of the car when he pulled up to my house. One look from me this morning and the amusement was gone.

Once I got into the lab normal protocol was that only researchers and people who knew what they were doing were allowed I however had a six foot four shadow. Currently our problem was that people weren't being as accepting of all the mandatory vaccinations or taking certain medications. As of right now this was one of our ways in. You're sick? Ok, here take this. It will make you feel better. It's not really a lie. Sure our pharmaceuticals will make you feel better, but in the long run? Not so much. It's really to our advantage.

Right now the autism issue and vaccines was a major pain in my ass. Little did I know that my father's secretary was about to become a bigger one.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, Alec?"

"Your fathers secretary seems to be adamant in speaking to you right now."

Pain in my ass. I ignored it and continued my work. Taking my samples out of the centrifuge and seeing a small speck at the bottom I knew that I had isolated exactly what I was looking for.

"Isabella, your father needs you upstairs. He needed you upstairs sixty minutes ago." Maggie sounded upset. Not my problem. I took my time putting my sample in the refrigerator and cleaning up my area properly. Her look reflected the annoyance she was feeling.

The 'research' facility was right under my fathers building, right under the nose of everybody. If people knew what was really being done there would be civil unrest. Of course there were the few civilians that thought they knew what went on and for the most part they were right. They were right, but people thought they were crazy. That was a good thing for us. As the elevator reached the top floor where my fathers office was I could feel all the suppressed anger begin to resurface. By the time the doors opened and I walked the long hallway to the double doors I was furious.

I wasn't known for being passive and accepting of things that came my way. It was well known. To my parent's dismay and everyone in general I never grew out of it. I'm not complaining, it gets things done when I want them done. This particular situation though I knew my temper would get me nothing going in my favor it would happen whether I wanted it or not. This wasn't about me this was about Family getting the upper hand. If rumors were true, this was about power.

I felt like I was five again and in trouble for dropping a brick on Emmett's foot, after having socked him in the face. He deserved it. The family's PR person was sitting in the seat directly across from Charlie looking a little uncomfortable. I barely glanced over it. "Go ahead publish it." I could care less it was happening and I could do nothing about it. Didn't mean I would be all-docile but I had to pick and choose my battles wisely. As I turned to walk away my father spoke up. "You're going to be needed in California by tomorrow. The jet is on standby."

"There's no event going on in California, nor have I gotten anything about there being a problem at the facility out there."

"This has nothing to do with your research or the company. You have a photo shoot." No, I didn't. "I have nothing scheduled." If I did Embry was about to regret messing up. "It's for engagement photos."

"I have no business in California. The best you could've done was tell me who the hell it was before you took me to the Cullen house. I would happily take anyone else over Edward any damn day of the week. That was a low blow."

One look from my father and everyone left the room in a rush. Alec lingered but a nod from me was all it took for him to leave.

"Bella, don't fight me on this! You're not getting out of it. It's happening, you will marry Edward."

"Be honest with me then! I know honesty is not our thing its all about secrecy and being ahead of the others. Don't lie to me, be honest with your daughter! I've done everything that has been asked of me, but this, this is something completely different. This is my life now that is being messed with, it seems hypocritical of me to be saying this but be honest. Don't send me to the guillotine without telling me why." He looks conflicted and I can understand why as a member of the top he cannot give too much information. Not even to his own flesh and blood.

"Things are speeding up somewhat. Please, just know this is for you. It's in your best interest. In everyone's." I turned around and left his office with Alec hot on my heels. What I wanted to do was scream and beat the crap out of something but I couldn't, my samples were waiting in the lab and I needed to start the PCR process as soon as possible.

When I got home on the table where I put my keys was a cupcake and a ring nestled in the frosting with a small gift tag.

For a future Weasley

-Edward 'Weasley' Cullen

**EDWARD**

"Did you do it?" Jasper simply nodded. "Its on the table in the foyer. The jet is waiting to take you to California. Dad said that you better not flake out." I picked up my duffle and threw it into the car. Marcus was waiting in the drivers seat. "He has nothing to worry about. I'm on my was to the Shire to meet Bilbo." That couldn't be further from the truth Isabella was the furthest thing from Bilbo Baggins. The woman was more Natasha Romanoff and Jane Foster than anything else.

The next morning I found myself in the Swan house in the Pacific Palisades apparently the joint statement had to be accompanied by a picture according to my mother. Isabella hated my guts and I wanted to screw her brains out so we shall see how that translates on film.

"Put some damn clothes on." Her voice came from behind where I was sitting at the breakfast bar. I was wearing only boxers while eating my fruit bowl. "Why?" she huffed loudly. "For one its my house, not yours. Two, decency." Alec opens the door the photographer and his people have arrived to set up. When I turn around the tent has been pitched. She is wearing tight spandex pants with a tank. She is covered in a light sheen of sweat and panting from her run. Just the way I want to see her underneath me. "Put that shit away Cullen or I will break it off." I look down at her ring finger ignoring her threat and notice something is missing. "Where is the ring?" She completely ignored me and headed up to whatever room was hers. My mind is taken off of the missing ring when my phone rang out when I answer I realize its Ben. "Sir we have been looking for possible sources Dennis' daughter could have contacted about the information. It looks like she knew several key people from all major cable news. We have her hard drive and your brother is looking into that." I knew she wouldn't have been that stupid. She made multiple copies. Some may be in the hands of people we know and that is fine but the others we need confiscated. Now. We have enough conspiracy theories we don't need to go around having them proven right. I stood up and left my bowl in the sink when I turn around the photographers assistant is standing there stunned clearly appreciating what she sees. The tent hasn't gone away and if Isabella Swan isn't willing to help out then I would have to find other means. I winked at her as I headed to my room to work on some files.

A couple of hour's later Marcus walked up behind me to let me know that he had my clothing ready and waiting for me. It was a slim fitting Armani suit with a white shirt and black skinny tie. I walked down putting on my cuff links when I noticed that Bella was already downstairs waiting.

The dress was a stark contrast to her demeanor it was flowy and light, made out of white lace that landed mid thigh. She was speaking to the photographer about something and she looked relaxed. Her hair lightly flowing in the wind. Marcus' voice startled me. "She is beautiful. Don't be stupid enough to mess something up before it starts. I've been able to talk to her she is quite the young woman. Now, if only you don't act like the jackass we know you are maybe you can see that side of her too." I swear this old man is the only man on earth besides my father who can speak to me this way and not lose his fucking head. The same assistant from earlier is once again giving me her attention this time with a smile that told me exactly what she wanted. I gave her one back and walked over to where my future wife was currently standing.

The backdrop would be a wooded area along with the most stunning view of Los Angeles that there was in the city.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and listened in to their conversation. She immediately froze and looked uncomfortable. I leaned in my lips right next to her ear and felt her shiver as I spoke. "This will never be convincing if you freeze up and look like you're next to be slaughtered when I touch you." I gave her a light peck behind her ear and smirked as her breath caught. When I moved my hand to take hers I felt a ring and when I looked down a smile of triumph appeared.

A click of the camera was heard and it was the first of the nonstop clicking that ensued.

**BELLA**

I got back in the jet as soon as the last of the photographers crew drove off. I had to remove myself from the vicinity of tha**t **man. I honestly was about to scream if I hadn't left. He was driving me crazy but I would never let him know that.

Or anyone for that matter.

The final copy of the announcement was sitting on my desk the following morning when I walked in it would be published tomorrow and then I was royally fucked. I hated my days when they were spent in my office. This is why we hired other people to do the mundane things I wanted nothing to do with paper work unless it was regarding to research reports. This day was the last I would be known as Isabella Swan the daughter of Charles and Renee Swan, starting tomorrow I would be Isabella Swan the fiancée of Edward Cullen. It made me cringe.

He was a man whore. Plain and simple. If it walked he had been in it.

He thought I had no knowledge about the photographer's assistant he'd been fucking since last night.

He was about to have a rude awakening and he had no clue.

I don't share. Anything.

I stare at the picture that would be accompanying the statement. It was convincing it was a full body shot of us standing against the window in a intimate embrace. My left hand resting on his chest while holding his showcasing the ring. Both of our faces looked content while looking down.

To anyone it would seem we were in love and marrying because of it.

The public wouldn't know that it was because of power and prestige.

**Edward**

"Who the hell are you?" I could hear Jessica's voice in my groggy state but I was wide-awake the moment I heard the other voice in the room. "I'm about to turn into your worst fucking nightmare."

And a yelp followed.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." she grabbed the blonde by the hair and dragged her out to the door of my bedroom suite. "But this shit ended like 25 years ago asshole." she kicked open the door with her foot while a struggling Lauren fought to get her hair out of her grasp. Isabella's brand of crazy turned me the fuck on. She was the fucking angel of destruction dressed in black from head to toe. Her fucking goon Alec held the door open as she literally kicked Jessica's naked ass out the door.

She finally came to terms with what is happening.

"Alec make sure the bitch doesn't open her mouth." she ignited the fire place. She was going on with her tirade under her breath as she collected Jessica's discarded clothing from the night before and tossed it in the fire.

In my twenty nine years of life I had never been so attracted to another human being. "Miss, the realtor is here." What the hell was a realtor doing in my apartment? She was still going about the room tossing things in the fire I was surprised the alarms hadn't gone off.

"Tell her to list it, Marcus."

Marcus has been with my family since before I was born. When I was born he was assigned to me. That man was a second grandfather. He was the Alfred to my Bruce Wayne. Except, I was more Bane than Bruce.

The fact that there was a realtor in my penthouse ready to sell was gone from my mind as she bent over in those tight as fuck they might as well have been painted on jeans. All the blood was rushing south and I didn't give a fuck if Ben and Alec were in here. She took a single look in my direction and made a disgusted face.

"Think of this any time you even begin to entertain the thought of fucking another woman." everything happened so damn fast that I didn't really have time to register the fact that she took Alec's gun and shot me in the thigh. I screamed in agony.

I had to fuck someone since she wouldn't let me do her.

"Don't fuck with me Edward." She walked to the door Ben smiled at her like the pussy he was while he held it open for her. "You fucking missed!" She didn't even bother turning around when she answered me. "I didn't miss Weasley. Would you like me to demonstrate my skills again?" Alec looked at me as if asking if I was fucking insane while Ben just looked on trying to see what would happen with a smirk firmly in place. "Master Edward, the Doctor is on his way. Miss Bella the realtor just left, she said she should have it sold by the end of the week. You're father is also on the phone for you in Master Edward's office."

"Thank you, Marcus."

"She is HOT! Goddamn! Shit are you on your period?" Fucking Emmett, when my sister brought him home I honestly had to question her sanity. "Get the fuck out Emmett." Seems Emmett is back from his trip.

Gerandy, showed up with an amused look on his face, this man was one of the top MD's in the country and was at my beck and call as well as one of my fathers closest friends. "What did you do to piss her off?" I narrowed my eyes. "You know her?" He laughed as if it was a joke "Do I know her? Do you have any idea how many times I've had to patch up her brother and cousins? That girl had a temper from day one." He poked his finger through the wound telling me it was a clean shot meaning it went through. "You think you're bad. This girl puts you to shame." I ground my teeth together pulling through the pain.

I walked into Force Corp with a fucking limp. The fucking angel of destruction gone by the time I was able to walk around.

As I was a checking account my father walks in and tosses a file at me. It has the German House's emblem along with the Italian one and North American and my name on the front. When I open it I realize what it is. It's the marriage contract. I flip to the last page and take out my kit. When it comes to the Family documents it has to be signed in blood and as I'm about to make the incision my father speaks up. "You may want to read the seventh page and eighth, Edward. If you aren't ready for that forfeit and give it over to whoever they have in line." I flip open the folder and find the pages. "Has she signed hers?"

My doors open and in she walks with a man I recognize as the head of the German House, Prince Johannes, her maternal grandfather. She sits across from me with her own kit out and signs it. When I realize this the terms can't be too bad if she just signed.

_Edward Anthony Cullen-Force must marry HRH Isabella Marie Swan by the age of thirty to ascend._

_There will be no tolerance of infidelity from either party._

_The marriage can only be dissolved after 10 years of marriage._

_At least two children have to be born into the marriage. One before the fifth anniversary of the union and one of which must be male. _

_Edward Cullen will become Commander and Chief of the United States of America during the marriage._

_HRH Isabella Marie Swan is not restricted in the Marriage or prohibited to do anything she pleases. _

Ascend to what?

The President bit I understood. Its what I have been working towards. We would see about children.

When I finally signed Johannes and Carlisle shook hands.

Isabella and I were locked in a stare realizing that as of right now we were as good as married. Everything started now. "This doesn't mean I like you." I smirked at her revelation. "You are not getting any part of your male anatomy near me anytime soon either. We should look into In-Vitro." Johannes rolled his eyes and steps out talking with Carlisle. He knew his granddaughter

She gets up and walks out talking once again "I'll be looking at houses today. Look at your emails." She always seems to be walking out on me.

"Edward, we have to go to the docks. Gus is being a little shit." I checked my email finding the one from Isabella and fucking hated the fact that I probably wouldn't make it in time to the showing. Delaying my getting into her pants anytime soon. Rumor has it that she is big on punctuality. Might get me brownie points or some shit. Gus is on my shit list.

"Gus!" Emmett laughed behind me as I walked in. I'm sure Gus was hoping my father was the one to negotiate with him, too bad for him. I didn't deal with anyone. "What can I do for you today?" I could see in his eyes that he knew this would not end well for him when I spoke up but unlucky for him he didn't stand down. "I want more money. The 1.5 a year isn't cutting it for me. We wouldn't want agents going through Cullen shipments now, would we?

Wrong comment to make.

"Do you want to fix what just came out of your mouth?" His defiant look told me he wouldn't. "Ok, then. Here's what you need to realize Gus, you are replaceable there are one hundred others waiting for what you are so fucking willing to give up." With one shot he was gone.

"Goddamnit Edward! What the fuck was that? This is why Carlisle doesn't send you out to do anything." I ignored him and dialed for Ben. "Ben, contact the next agent in line. Gus got greedy." I jumped in my car and headed out to see the house Isabella had emailed about. It was nestled just outside of the Seattle city limits.

As I pulled up to it I could already picture the fucking headache it would be with security here. The house was massive with floor to ceiling windows fucking everywhere. When I walked in Isabella was sitting with the same realtor from earlier signing paperwork. As I take a seat beside her the realtor makes a comment about my limp, seemingly concerned. "She's a feisty one has me limping and everything." Isabella being charming and so unlike what I know speaks up "I have to keep him on his toes. Don't I honey?" her hand comes to rest on my injured thigh where she squeezes forcing me to clench my jaw to keep in the sounds of agony threatening to come out.

"By the way the engagement photograph is beautiful, congratulations to you two." I pulled her into my side and squeezed making the watching realtor swoon.

As soon as the realtor was out the door Isabella elbowed my stomach knocking the wind out of me and walked out and into her car driving off.

"Jasper, call the contractors and have them come out to 2134 Parkcrest we need this up to our standards of security and its going to be a pain in the ass. I want to hear no complaints. The house design stays as is nothing changes."

The security definitely was a pain in the ass, much like the woman who chose it.


End file.
